The Bluebird's Past
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Random fic to Give me Novacane by greenday... Depressing... MY FIRST SONG FIC! WHOOO!


Me: an Edward Suicide fic…

Tara: WHAT?

Me: Ed's gunna kill himself, to the tune of "Give me Novacane".

Tara: Why?

Me: cause I say so…

Tara: What has Edward done to you?

Me: He walked in on me when I was taking a shower… (See Teen trouble chapter three)

Tara: poor Ed…

Me: Ed is dead, dead is Ed!

The blue bird's past.

Edward Elric was seventeen years old. His long blonde hair hung limply around his face as he rose from his bed slowly like a phantom.

_Take away the sensation inside,_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head,_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind,_

_I can't take this feeling anymore…_

Edward looked at a photo by his bed and tears instantly came to his eyes. The picture was of Winry Rockbell, Edward, Edward's brother Alphonse, Roy Mustang, and Rena Mustang. He looked away but the faces burned themselves into his mind. Both Rena and Winry had died in a car accident a few months ago; Winry had been married to Edward and Rena to Alphonse.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation is overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

To make matters worse to both boys Rena had been pregnant with Alphonse's child, the baby had died along with the mother. Roy, being both the person who was first at the accident and Edward and Alphonse's Brother-in-law, informed them with great difficulty that Winry and Rena were dead. Although the younger of the Elric brothers took the death of his wife like a soldier in battle, Edward was devastated. Alphonse had grieved for Rena and the lost child, but he eventually moved on. Edward however couldn't get over Winry's death because of the argument…

Flashback

Edward and Winry stood face-to-face fierce arguing began. Winry was yelling about how Edward should be more sensitive instead of stupid, and Edward was arguing back about how he didn't know of some things and that she shouldn't go off because he accidently said the wrong thing at the right time.

"You're too insensitive you jerk!" Winry shrieked her face a soft red in color.

"Yah well you shouldn't take things so fucking seriously!" Edward snapped back.

"So now you're going to curse at me, after I've been slaving away in this kitchen all afternoon so you could have a nice dinner to come home to, gee, how thoughtful of you Edward."

"I never told you to 'slave away' at anything. Hell I could cook my own damn dinner if I wanted to!" Edward's voice was rising with each word.

"Well I hope your pleased with your self Ed, I'm going to Al's! I'm going to stay there too until you can gather the balls to apologize!" Winry had screamed before slamming the door behind her self. Edward then punched the wall in frustration, little did he know that was the last time he would see his beloved Automail junkie.

Later that night he had went to Alphonse's house with a bouquet of Winry's favorite flowers to make up for yelling, cussing, and being mean to her. When he got there he was informed that Winry and Rena had gone out and they would be back soon. Edward left the flowers with Alphonse to give to Winry. When the girls returned just ten minutes after Edward had left, Alphonse gave Winry the flowers telling her they came from Edward and Winry read aloud the note card attached.

My Dearest Winry,

I'm sorry about earlier. Please forgive me.

Love, Edward.

Winry cried for about ten minutes then she and Rena had gotten into Rena's car and went to drive to Edward and Winry's house so Winry could forgive Edward. The thing was… They never got there. A block from Edward and Winry's there was a head on collision, both girls had died on contact.

End flashback

_Out of body and out of mind,_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams,_

_I get the funny feeling that it's all right,_

_Jimmy says it's better than here,_

_I'll tell you what…_

Alphonse hadn't known of the huge argument that had ensued with Winry and Edward, just that Winry was upset with Edward. Edward couldn't get over the fact that He hadn't had the nuts to wait for her and apologize to Winry's face and had to apologize through a crummy note and shitty flowers, which sat wilted on Edward's desk, a permanent display of his lack of courage.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

Edward's mind whirled each day in turmoil, and this was the day he decided to end it. He took a forty-five from his dresser along with a clip with a single bullet in it.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me, Jimmy, that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

Edward put the gun to his forehead his hand shaking as he did so. He really didn't want it to end like this, but it was the only way to set things right in his eyes.

_Take away the sensation inside,_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head,_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind,_

_I can't take this feeling anymore…_

He thought back to all the good times Alphonse, Rena, Roy, and Winry, had gone through. Tears streamed from Edward's eyes as he remembered things from the double wedding to the trip to the beach.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation is overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

Something in Edward's mind seemed to snap as he cocked the hammer staring through his tears at his last resort, Winry's gun. She had joined the military soon after Alphonse had and usually had been seen pointing the gun, without a clip in it, at Edward playfully. Edward shook his head as he seemed to hear Winry's voice sneer: "I hope your pleased with your self Ed!"

_Out of body and out of mind,_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams,_

_I get the funny feeling that it's all right,_

_Jimmy says it's better than here,_

_I'll tell you what…_

"I'm not pleased! Go away!" Edward shouted at the memory as he sank even deeper into a state of insanity. "I didn't want you to die! I was wrong! I'm not perfect! I can't! I won't forgive myself!" Edward said his voice shrill and panicking as he shrieked at the memory.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

Edward collapsed to his knees sobbing, the gun lay in his lap covered in tears. Edward whispered silently to himself.

"It's not my fault… this wasn't supposed to happen… I was supposed to tell you to your face that I was sorry. It's not supposed to be like this!" Edward then let out a scream of dispair as he lifted the gun in his hand again.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me, Jimmy, that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

Edward placed the gun to his temple this time and before he, or Winry's memory could stop him or him self, a loud defining sound was heard. Edward's body slumped to the floor, his blood stained the floor, and an insane smile showed on his lifeless face. Edward had died instantly when the bullet had pierced his skull, but intriguing as it may have been, Edward smiled, even in death, because he left the world of the living to the land of the dead, to apologize to his beloved Winry.

_Take away the sensation inside,_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head,_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind,_

_I can't take this feeling anymore…_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation is overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

_Out of body and out of mind,_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams,_

_I get the funny feeling that it's all right,_

_Jimmy says it's better than here,_

_I'll tell you what…_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

_Gimmi another kiss goodnight,_

_And every thing will be all right,_

_Tell me, Jimmy, that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me novacane…_

Song: "Give me Novacane" by Greenday 

**Note: No, No, Hell No! I do not hate Ed! I just had another urge to do a one shot where Winry dies after a huge blow up with Edward and Edward basically drives himself insane because he didn't know that she had forgiven him. Also this fic was a request type thing. I was on the verge of committing suicide and called one of my friends, basically I was going to tell them I was going to die soon…. They talked me down, listened to me, yadda, yadda, yadda… that's when they suggested I make someone in a fanfic kill themselves, they had originally suggested Greed and/or Envy, but come on! Their homunculi! Even the amount of times you can kill them gets irritating after the six-hundredth time in a row… So… Ed died to save me… and I'm grateful for my friends: Tara and Hillary for talking me down so many times this year. Hugs I Luv you guys! Also: this goes to all those who liked my "Caught in the Act" series… updated it will be soon… O.o… Yoda? POOPCYCLE! I need coffee…**


End file.
